


A Rose Sharper Than Its Thorns

by craneboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is a Tease, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 Has a Different Name, Eventual Happy Ending, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Slow Burn, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Upgraded Connor | RK900 and Gavin Reed are Police Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craneboi/pseuds/craneboi
Summary: Connor Stern is not your average 28 year old.First off, he has a bit of a drinking problem. Not quite an alcoholic, but if not monitored, he can be pretty stupid. Second of all, he has a disease. The Hanahaki disease, where flowers grow in your lungs because of unrequited love, and don't stop until you find love or suffocate. But Connor's never been in love. This is his mother's problem, passed to him. He hates itIf he isn't drinking to forget his problems, then he's usually at home. That is, until one night, where he passes out and a strange man finds him and brings him home.Hank doesn't know what to make of the young man he finds in the road on a cold and rainy January night, or three days later as his partner at work. But what he does know is that the kid's brother won't stop glaring at him across the tables and he hasn't even had his coffee yet.He's trying to be a good dad to his kid after a sucky divorce, but he's lonely. Maybe he doesn't have to be anymore.-I didn't choose archive warnings, but there's mentions of attempted assault and some gore from being police officers. Nothing too bad but I will put warnings on specific chapters.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Friday, January 15th, 2038

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've had this idea for year and finally decided to put it to some good use.
> 
> TW for surgical scars and, towards the end, cause Connor has body issues.

Connor wakes up in a dark room. He doesn't know how he got here, but he doesn't want to get up. The bed he's in is warm, has a soft comforter, and a large, fluffy, and warm mass at his stomach. 

He slowly realises he's not going back to sleep, and shifts slightly. He hears an unsettled _boof_ next to him, and lifts up the comforter. There's a gigantic St. Bernard lying next to him. Slowly, he reaches to the dog to pet him. The dog responds with a happy noise.

Connor's eyes have started to adjust by now. He takes in his surroundings, though dark, and sees a closet with some interesting patterned shirts, some posters of various death metal and jazz bands, and other clothes strung about the room. There's a tall wooden dresser on his right, and a nightstand on his left. Connor checks the nightstand for his phone, and finds not only what he's looking for, but his wallet, keys, and a glass of water with an aspirin. He knows he doesn't need the asprin, but he takes it anyway. The dull ache in his lungs never subsides, but it's worth a try.

Connor grabs his phone, which he checks the time on. It's 5:23 a.m. He quickly gets up, realising his brothers are probably worried sick. They don't like to let Connor out for many things, and this is only going to make them reconsider letting him get a job. Even if his brother will be working with him. 

Walking around the room, he realises he's in his boxer briefs, but someone else's sweatshirt. It's soft and smells like the bed, but he doesn't remember changing. He rushes to the door, only to realise he hears voices. He opens the door, quietly, and slips into the hallway. 

Connor catches half of the conversation. "...look, Jeffrey, I know it's Friday and it's only one day until I'm off for the weekend, but I really need to take the day off today; an emergency happened and I can't come in. I promise I'll make it up, I just really can't come in today." By the way the man sighs after a few seconds, he suspects that he got the time off. Connor realises this may be his fault, but before the guilt can really set in, he collapses in a coughing fit. He knew he felt it coming on, but he though he had more time. 

The man suddenly stops talking, and says a quick goodbye to the person he was talking to. He then rushes over to Connor, trying to help the younger man. 

"Holy shit, are you alright?" 

Connor just coughs more in response.

"Here, I'm gonna help you to the couch," the man says, trying to lift Connor's body. "It'll be more comfortable than the floor."

The man realises that Connor's coughing fit makes it hard for the boy to put effort into walking. "Sorry about this," he says, picking up Connor's legs and supporting his back to carry the younger man to his couch.

Connor likes the way the stronger man holds him. Without thinking, he fists his hand into the stranger's shirt. He knows he shouldn't let his guard down like this, especially in a stranger's house, but the man's grip is comforting and he doesn't really want him to let go. His cough ceases after the man picks him up. Connor hears a whine from behind them, and sets his head on the man's shoulder to see the big dog from earlier follow. 

"I think your puppy's worried about me," Connor says lowly in the man's ear, his voice not daring to rise any stronger after such a coughing fit. 

The man flinches for a second, but continues bringing Connor to his couch. "Sumo's a good boy when he wants to be," the man replies as he attempts to set the boy down, but Connor notices how his voice hardened slightly since the last time he said something. Connor wants the softness to come back, but then realises that this is a stranger, and he shouldn't be comforted by a stranger's voice. 

Connor forgets that his hand is still wrapped in the man's shirt, and accidentally pulls it with him as he goes down.

The man hesitates when he realises Connor isn't letting go. "You're gonna have to let me go to get to the couch, Bear," the man says gently. 

Connor can tell he didn't mean to let the last word slip, but let's go of the man's shirt. He whispers a short apology. "I'm not sick."

The man chuckles at Connor, with a hint of worry. "That cough sure disagreed with you on that."

Connor feels another fit come on, he asks, "Can I have a bowl or a paper towel? I'm not gonna puke, but something's definitely coming up." His harsh cough cuts the rest of his train of thought off as the man grabs him a bowl and towel from the next room. 

Connor receives these in perfect time, before he ends up coughing up blood and petals into his hand. Instead, he makes it into the bowl, while the man stands away, with a shocked look on his face.

"Holy shit," the man mutters, understanding what's happening. "But how?" He wonders in a whisper, "you're so young." 

Connor wishes he could disappear. He wishes that he didn't have a stupid disease, and he wishes he could have a normal life. So much for his secret. 

"How did you-?" Connor attempts, before cutting himself off with another harsh cough. He regrets asking when he looks up again, at the man's, now dark, eyes.

The man lets Connor finish coughing, and they both fall silent. Connor breaks it first, feeling his skin crawl from the unbearable tension.

"Thanks for not calling the hospital," he says quietly, his eyes fixated on his lap. He wishes he had a coin to toss to focus his attention on something else, anything but the disease he didn't sign up for and the stranger's house he didn't ask to be brought into.

He scolds himself for that last one. He should be more grateful. At least some thug didn't pick his twink-ass off the street. Things could be worse. 

The man's eyes flicker with some sort of remembrance. "Yeah, you begged me not to..." He trails off, deciding not to ask about it. "You're lucky I found you, kid. Too much longer and you would've been frozen solid. Your lips were blue when I got to you, " he says instead, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Yeah," Connor starts awkwardly, mimicking the older man's movement. "Thank you, sir. If there's anything you want me to repay you for, just tell me."

"Ah, it's no big deal. Just glad you aren't in any danger now." The man visibly thinks. "You aren't, are you?"

Connor chuckles, thinking of his twins. "Maybe at the hands of my brothers, but as long as you aren't planning to take me hostage, I think I'm pretty safe." Connor adds for good measure, "Plus, this good boy right here," he grasps Sumo's neck gently, petting him, "is my protector. Isn't that right?" He points his last question at the overgrown puppy, who, in response to this newfound attention, licks Connor's face. 

This pulls a smile from the older man and a laugh from Connor. "Yeah, he's a pretty good guard dog. Bit of a coward though, the big dumbass is afraid of thunder," the man says with a chuckle. 

Connor gasps in mock shock, covering the dog's ears. He flicks a glance between the dog and his owner, and then back to the dog. "He didn't mean that, you're the smartest puppy around." Connor silently loves the laugh it pulls from the older man.

A comfortable silence falls between them. The older man walks to the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Before it finishes, he registers what he's doing and calls out to Connor.

"Hey kid," he starts as he takes the pot off the coffee maker when it's done brewing, "would you like anything to drink?"

Connor only now realises how scratchy his throat feels. Something hot would be perfect. "I'd also like a cup of coffee, if it's not any trouble."

The man pours them both a cup, and comes back to the living room. He hands one cup to Connor, who tries to ignore how attractive he finds the man's burly arms, dusted in dark, greying hairs. Briefly, Connor wonders how old he is, only to push the thought down. It doesn't matter. He's leaving after a few and probably won't see him again. 

Suddenly, Connor misses home. He misses his bed, and being alone in his room, even though his two brothers are never far. He knows that, tonight, he's gonna get slightly tipsy to forget about the problems he always deals with, dress up for no real reason, and send pics to some quick fuck. And that will be that, routine and routine again. He can't wait to start his new job and feel something new for once. Life without love is exhausting. 

He's pulled from his thoughts by the man, who's now sitting in a rocking chair across from him, clearing his throat. 

"I guess I never introduced myself. I'm Hank," the man introduces with a half smile.

"I'm Connor," he replies politely. 

"Uh," the man starts, "Sorry about the change of clothes. I had to get you out of the wet ones or you would've froze to death. Detroit winters aren't to be fucked with."

Connor becomes slowly aware of his indecency, and looks at his naked legs with a blush. Good thing the sweatshirt is big, at least. 

"I'm pretty sure I put sweatpants on you, but they were big and probably slipped off," Hank says, deterring his eyes, and scratches the back of his head. 

Connor briefly recalls fussing around in his delirious sleep, pushing off soft fabric from his legs from being too hot. "I think I kicked them off in my sleep," he replies quietly, with wide eyes and a sheepish blush. He criss-crosses his legs, pulling the sweatshirt slightly over his boxer briefs. The redness subsides only faintly. 

Hank keeps his eyes politely above the waist when Connor finally looks back. "I put your clothes in the wash, they should be dry soon." 

"Thank you," Connor mumbles out with his eyes trained on his mug before taking a sip of coffee to occupy his train of thought. Definitely not to ignore the burly man with a deep voice, big arms, and even bigger thighs. He's most certainly not trying to tune him out of his thoughts as he see his own bare and pale legs in his peripherals. That would be absurd. 

Connor keeps his eyes trained on his mug, unsure of what to do until he realises his brothers are probably worried. He awkwardly stands up, setting his mug on a coaster on the coffee table in front of himself. This grabs Hank's attention, who tries not to look further down than what would be appropriate. Connor's freckles stick out like stars in the night sky on his pale legs, making him a very distracting subject. 

"I'm gonna grab my phone, and call my brothers to tell them I'm alright. They've probably worried themselves to death." Niles is gonna kill him. Silas will probably ask if he banged Hank. Connor is not looking forward to either of these conversations. He walks back to the bedroom he came from. 

When Connor is out of earshot, Hank sighs and looks at his dog. Sumo stares back and huffs. 

"What're we gonna do, boy?" Hank asks his dog, who only blinks in response. 

Not long after Connor leaves the room, he comes back with a phone in hand and an exasperated look on his face. Hank is only slightly disappointed in the grey sweatpants now tied around the younger man's waist. 

Connor's phone is pressed briefly to his chest. "I'm sorry, Hank," the younger man says with an apologetic, if not slightly annoyed, look on his face. "Will you tell my idiot brother that you're not some bloodthirsty stranger who just wants to ravage me?"

Hank stands to meet Connor in the middle of the room, where a phone is pressed gently to his hands. An angry, yet worried, voice immediately floods on the other line.

" _Who are you? What are your intentions with my brother?"_ The voice half-shouts at him. 

Hank calmly assesses how to respond. He decides to not pull the police card, that might just make the man jumpier. "I'm Hank Anderson. I'm just a good Samaritan, trying to help a passed out stranger I found in the street."

The man on the other line audibly huffs. Worry clouds prominently over the anger in his voice. " _Is he okay? I told him not to go out. He never listens_."

Hank softly chuckles, "He's alright." His eyes flicker quickly to and from Connor, who intently stares at the older man, trying to gauge what his brother is saying. 

The man goes silent for a second. " _Okay, hand me back to my brother. But keep in mind that if I find so much as a single scratch on him, I will end you_." Hank's eyes widen, but he takes no offense. He understands what it's like to worry about someone. 

After handing the phone back to Connor, Hank retreats back to his chair. Connor seems to grow more agitated on the phone. He paces back and forth in a small circle, twiddling a coin between his fingers. 

He finally yells out, "For crying out loud, Ni! I'm twenty-eight years old, I can go where I want and screw who I want. I don't need my overprotective brother dictating who I'm around!" He huffs angrily, and cuts off angry jabbering on the other with, "I love you Niles, goodbye." And promptly hangs up the phone. 

He seems to gather where he is afterwards. Hank's eyes are a little wide at the exchange, but he only chuckles at the passive aggressive goodbye he just heard as Connor turns pink. Hank recalls looking at the younger man's license, to check for any emergency contacts that might be hanging around. It was a shot in the dark, but he couldn't unlock Connor's pass coded phone and didn't really want to intrude anyway. 

"I'm sorry you had to hear all that," Connor says, a redder blush crawling up his neck and cheeks as he thinks more about his words. He feels like a kid in front of this man, and hates it.

Hank just shoots him a smile. "It's alright. If you were my brother I'd do the same." Especially with the flowering disease in Connor's lungs. His eyes follow Connor as he sits down again, but his head puts together a few things now that he's thinking of the disease again. It explains the scars on Connor's chest, and the tattoo of a thin outline of a circle with a rose in the middle of his chest. 

Connor looks like he's about to say something, but the dryer cuts off whatever he was planning with a metallic beep. Hank gets up, and heads toward the laundry room. Connor follows, unsure of what else to do.

Hank sorts through the clothes, pulling out the younger man's dark jeans, socks, and white buttoned-down blouse. Connor awkwardly stands to the side, while Hank neatly folds his things in a pile before picking it up and handing it over to him. 

"You don't have to change now since it's still early. I know you just had a cup of coffee, but if you're still tired, I don't mind you staying longer. I'll drive you to where you need to be," Hank offers. 

Connor considers and realized he does still feel tired and weak. "If it's not a problem..." He trails off, not wanting to overstay his welcome. 

"Not at all," Hank says with a smile. "My son is with my ex-wife until Sunday, and I called out of work because I didn't know when you'd wake." 

Connor blushes out of embarrassment. Hank tries to ignore how endearing it looks on the pale boy. "Sorry about that," he says, looking anywhere but at Hank. 

"No, no, it's alright. I'd say your life is just slightly more important than however many hours of reports I'd have to fill out today." Hank thinks of Connor's liking to his dog and says, "You could probably help me walk Sumo later, if you want?"

This grabs Connor's attention."Yeah, that'd be nice," he says with a shy smile. 

Connor wakes up later in the day, with Sumo at his side once again, and sunlight streaming through the curtains of Hank's bedroom. He remembers where he is this time, but before he gets the chance to do anything, he's struck with his harsh cough again. Luckily, Hank left a newly clean bowl and a roll of paper towels on the dresser this time.

His cough isn't usually this bad. If he hadn't been passed out in the rain for who knows how long, he'd be more concerned. But he knows the surgery he had a few months ago to prune the rosebush in his chest prevented any thorns from puncturing his lungs. So, he should be okay. 

He looks around the room, now bathed in soft light, and notices the pictures of Hank and who he now knows is his son. His blonde curls are strikingly like his father's. Connor feels stupid for being attracted to this probably straight man. He has a family, and Connor doesn't need to go ruin it. He just wishes deep inside him that he'd feel that kind of embrace again before he dies. 

He checks his phone for the time. He's stunned to see it reads past 3 p.m. He didn't expect to sleep so long. Connor searches the room for his things, and realises he pushed off the sweatpants again. So much for those. 

He notices his clothes are set on a table next to the closet he noticed earlier. His shoes and suspenders are here now, too. Connor quickly dresses in his, now clean, outfit from the night before. He doesn't even remember passing out. The last thing he remembers is a bus stop. He probably passed out there; he remembers alcohol being involved.

After he dresses, he grabs his phone, wallet, and keys, just to make sure he isn't forgetting anything. He saunters out of the bedroom to the living room, where he finds Hank, still asleep on the couch. He feels bad about last night, and realises the man probably didn't get any sleep. Judging by the computer that's gone dark after not being used on the coffee table, he probably didn't fall asleep for awhile. 

Connor checks his phone again. He notices a few messages from Niles, and another from Silas. Oh, he's in big trouble. If Silas said something, then he really is dead. Hurriedly, Connor finds a pad of sticky notes. He jots down his number and a note for Hank.

_"Thanks for taking care of me! I'm sorry I left without a goodbye, but my brothers are gonna end me if I don't show up soon. I'd love to take Sumo for a walk sometime, though. Text me :)_

_(XXX) XXX-XXXX"_

Connor reads it over and then sticks it on his computer's keyboard. 

Quietly, he exits the house and walks down the street. Luckily, there's a bus stop not far, and about time for it to run. When he's on the bus, he checks his phone's messages.

9's, 6:12 a.m: _Connor, you can't just hang up on me like that!_

9's, 6:21 a.m: _No more disappearing with no word of where you're going._

6:21 a.m: _What if some predator picked you up!_

9's, 11:34 a.m: _We will be talking about this later._

9's, 3:01 p.m: _I'm sorry about what I said earlier._

3:02 p.m: _Please come home._

60's, 3:07 p.m: _Niles is worried._

3:07 p.m: _Don't be long._

Connor is all but shitting himself when he gets home. He's made Niles upset before. That's a daily thing. But Silas... Being upset is not something he does. He's more like Amanda. But not as physical. That woman was not to be messed with. 

He unlocks the front door and announces his presence. It's a thing they do, just so everyone knows who's walking through the door; Amanda was the one who forced the habit. His brothers are at the kitchen, waiting. It's crazy how flip flopped their demeanors are to the way the act. You wouldn't know a thing was a bother to Niles unless you knew him, but Silas wears his face poorly when something bugs him. 

Silas speaks first. "Less than four days until you start a new job. Seriously, Connor?"

Connor just looks down. He knows he's being scolded like a child but there's no use in fighting back. It'll only dig him deeper. 

"You run off with some strange man and leave no word to the people who care about you," Silas continues. 

"For once, I didn't!" Connor interrupts. "If you'd just hear me ou-"

Silas cuts him off, which grabs Niles's attention. "Connor, you promised you wouldn't and you did. This is unlike you."

Niles's quiet demeanor has shifted. He places a hand on Silas's shoulder and says, "Let him speak, 60."

Amanda kept numbered names for all her children and grandchildren. It was the only endearing term she'd use other than their names. Another habit of hers they just let happen. 

Connor looks for where to start. "I meant to tell you guys I was going out. I don't know why I didn't, but it wasn't on purpose. I was trying to get home from the bar earlier than I normally do, the buses were still running and it's the last thing I remember," he finishes with a sigh. 

"Explain where the man comes in," Niles prompts. 

"Oh yes, Hank." Connor smiles, the man coming to his mind. "He found me passed out, who knows when, in the cold and pouring rain. He made sure I didn't freeze and let me sleep off the issues." 

Silas is silent for a while. "...Does he know?"

"I couldn't exactly hide it. It's always worse in the mornings," Connor responds, evading the name just like usual. 

"This... This is worrying." Silas looks up at Connor, his slightly more reddish-auburn eyes digging a hole I'm Connor's will. "You'll be starting with the DPD on Monday. Both you and Niles. How will you hide it?"

"Remember?" Niles steps in. "We agreed on asthma. Connor passed his physical. He can run and keep up, and the surgeries aren't the most extreme someone can have."

"Silas," Connor says, to get his attention. The man was staring intently into his hands. "I'll be okay." He hugs his brothers. 

Connor finally slinks off to his room. He spends most of his time there, so the place is comforting. He has a personal bathroom, and his bed has heaps of pillows. What more could he ask for? 

He remembers leaving Hank's around half past three, and now it's almost eight, with still no text. He wonders if he overstepped any boundaries, or upset the man by leaving suddenly. 

When his phone finally does vibrate, he's already dressing up. He decides to just leave it be, knowing it's probably some social media notification or one of his twins. Maybe a fuck buddy was getting antsy. _Who knows_? Not him.

He continues putting on his fishnets over his boxer briefs that read _"Daddy"_ on the brim. He's already tipsy by the time he's finished dressing, and he decides to grab his phone. An unknown number texted him. He assumes it's some fuck buddy until he opens his phone.

Unknown, 8:12 p.m: _Hey, Connor. It's Hank._

8:13 p.m: _*one picture attached*_

8:13 p.m: _And Sumo lol. Hope you're having a good night. Sorry I was asleep when you left._

Connor smiles at the fluffy beast and responds. 

Me, 8:31 p.m: _hey, hank :) yeah, I am, and it's all good :)) you have a goodnight too!_

Connor tosses his phone back on his bed and tries to drown his thoughts of the man with more alcohol. He drinks until he's properly shitfaced, and grabs his phone again. He didn't dress up for nothing, and he'd be damned if he had to look at his less-than-perfect body sober. 

As he stumbles drunkenly to his bathroom, he opens his camera. Propping his ass up on the counter, he makes clever use of lighting and flash to make sure his face stays out of the picture. He prefers looking at something that doesn't make him feel like his brothers. They may be identical in all but the eyes, but it's hard to see his eyes anyway. He just wants to feel like himself, even if he doesn't like the way he looks. 

He decides which picture he likes the best, and squints at his contacts to send a message to a few different people. As long as the number doesn't have a name, he's safe to send it. He only keeps names for his actual contacts, and keeps the rest anon, only saving their numbers.

He scrutinizes himself in the mirror, not totally unbiasedly, before he hears his phone buzz. He waits a minute before picking it up. He puts on a quick smile, and then checks his messages. As he goes through the replies, he stumbles across one that makes his face go as white as a sheet.

Unknown, 9:07 p.m: _Hey, this is still Hank, do you have the wrong number?_

Me, 9:09 p.m: _oh my god i am SO sorry, im hella drunk rn and i guess i forgot to save your contact before i went overboard_

Connor quickly saves Hank's contact, using the picture of Sumo from earlier as his contact photo. He then changes into a pair of sweats and different boxers. 

"I am never sending nudes again," he whispers to no one, while still staring wide-eyed at his phone. A new message dings in.

Hank, 9:12 p.m: _It's all good, everybody makes mistakes sometimes. Good night, Connor._

Connor sighs and flops down on his bed after turning his bathroom and bedroom lights off. His lamp is the only thing left illuminating his room. He grabs a pillow next to him and seethes into it.

"I'm so dumb," he whispers to no one, "the dumbest man alive. Never again," he scolds himself.

As he stares up to his ceiling, his thoughts wander. _Did Hank like it? Does Hank even like guys?_ He snaps himself out of his thoughts, rationalizing that, after this, he probably won't see the man again. He reaches over to his nightstand, plugging up his phone and turning off his light. He tries not to think of the big man holding him again as he falls asleep.


	2. Monday, January 18th, 2038

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh, it' been a busy few days for me, but I finally think I'm getting my organization together. I'm gonna try my best for at least weekly updates.  
> AlSo, I may start a new fic in the middle of this, which may change posting schedule. It's another HankCon, which, if I keep writing, will probably be my main ship unless I find some other that I like.

Connor wakes up to his blaring alarm that reads 6:15 a.m. He doesn't even consider being angry. He's bustling with both excitement and nerves; he's not an inexperienced officer, he just can't wait to start at a new precinct. His disease has never made him the most viable candidate, but the Detroit Police Department is understaffed. Connor's record is not only spotless, but he also has amazing credentials. Plus, having him brings his brother Niles. He may be an overprotective asshole sometimes, but he's a model worker. 

Connor does his sacred morning routine quicker than usual; a shower, brushes his teeth, dresses, slicks his hair, and finishes with contacts. His attire is lax, but still professional for a detective. Tight-ish black jeans cuffed at the ankle, a tucked-in white button down, a plain pair of black suspenders, and a tie to match. He looks himself up and down in the mirror. It's only now 7 a.m, and Connor is already overthinking his attire. He wonders if he should lose the tie, or the suspenders, or trade his contacts for his glasses. _Maybe he should trade his tie for a bowtie; would that be too professional? What about a belt instead of suspenders?_

He shakes his head at himself. He steels his mind, and tries to look at himself objectively. When that doesn't work, he thinks of himself the way the many men he's slept with might see him. He decides that, maybe that isn't the right path to go down. 

Before he even realizes what he's doing, he's left his room. " _Silas, Niles!_ _Come here!_ "

Niles pops out of his room, dressed similar to Connor, but of course with his own goth twist. There's a thin layer of dark eyeliner under his eyes, and he's dressed in all black. And instead of dark brown boots like Connor's, he has black boots to further sell the look. Silas, less dressed and perky than his younger and older brothers, pops out in a dress shirt and loose fitting pajama bottoms. He's clearly unhappy having been called out in the middle of getting dressed. 

"What do you need, Connor?" Silas asks with a tired sigh. 

"I- uh," he starts. "I was just hoping you guys could tell me if I _looked_ okay..." He trails off in a small voice, suddenly feeling more self-conscious than before. 

Silas's eyes soften and he gives Connor a bright smile. "You look great, Eights." He steps up to Connor, adjusting one of his suspenders slightly to the left. "Your suspenders and tie match perfectly. You're going to do great today," he adds for good measure when Connor's own smile returns.

"Well I think you look like a whore," Niles says straight-faced. "A dashing whore," he adds when Silas glares at him. Connor punches Niles's arm and laughs with his brothers. 

They all look at each other. They haven't gathered like this in over a month. Since Connor started drinking heavy again. He can't help but feel a pang of guilt. He's driving the small family he has left apart; he should stop, and not let himself fall into the habit so easily. Finally, the silence is broken.

Silas grabs both Connor and Niles, and forces them into a hug. Niles doesn't even protest like usual. 

"You guys were made for this. You're gonna be perfect today, and every other day," Silas says to them both. Connor hangs onto the last part. He knows it might be more for his own benefit than Niles's, but he also knows Silas means it for both of them. They all give each other a squeeze before breaking the hug.

Amanda never hugged them. Wouldn't even touch them. They're lucky Amanda's closest friend, Carl Manfred, was a big hugger. The man taught them healthy affection, and his sons are still some of their closest friends. Markus, Carl's adoptive son, was even Connor's first kiss. 

He smiles at his brothers, and reads the time again. 7:07 a.m. They still have an hour before they need to be at work. Connor looks at Niles, who acts like he isn't paying attention. 

"Are you waiting for me to offer to drive?" Niles asks, looking at his chipped black nails instead of Connor. 

Connor sighs. They have time. "Put another coat of polish on and meet me in the car no later than twenty after." He gives Niles one last glare, "I _will_ drag you out here by your cartilage piercings if you aren't."

Niles feigns shock, putting his hand to his chest with a dramatic gasp. Connor only raises his brows, which is met with the response of a mock salute and his brother returning to his room. 

He grabs his coat and keys before heading out the door of their shared house. When he gets to the car, he shifts uncomfortably in the cold. He starts it as fast as possible. He knows Niles is a prissy bitch when he gets cold.

Silas exits at fifteen after, now fully dressed, with a satchel at his waist. He gives Connor a quick wave and smile before leaving. Niles only joins him at 7:21 a.m. Connor looks at him angrily as he gets in the car, but Niles is fast to shush him. 

"Sheathe your claws, kitty," he says sarcastically, handing Connor a warm cup of something. "I made us both something to drink. Just try it before you get mad." 

Connor thinks it's just going to be coffee, but he immediately melts when he realizes it's hot chocolate. Connor has a deathly weakness for hot chocolate, and other than his alcohol problem, it's the only vaguely unhealthy thing he consumes. He looks at his brother in slight awe, who is once again inspecting his nails, now containing a fresh coat. The middle has a white stripe steadily painted down it. 

"Well, are you just gonna stare at me or are we gonna leave?" Niles snaps with no heat behind it. Connor knows Niles well enough to know that the hot chocolate is a great act of kindness, he just doesn't want to ruin his . One of the things Niles got from Amanda was her cold exterior and lack of expressiveness. He does small gestures, but Connor has learned to look for them. 

He smiles to himself as he takes the car out of park. 

Hank's morning is less eventful. He is woken by his alarm at six thirty in the morning. Grumbling, he fumbles to turn it off. He lays in bed for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Just trying to wake up and get his bearings. Finally, when Sumo starts to whine, he gets up.

Quickly, he dresses before letting Sumo outside into the backyard. He starts a pot of coffee and leaves the fuzzy beast to do his business. Walking towards the door behind his own, he knocks lightly. 

"Cole, it's time to get up," he says loud, but gentle, with a soft smile across his face when he sees his sleeping son. "Come on sleepyhead, we've gotta get you to school."

Cole opens his eyes groggily, letting himself wake up. The boy does the same as his dad; he lies in bed, staring at the ceiling, before finally getting up. 

"Come on kiddo, you have to get dressed and ready for school," Hank says to his son. The boy looks around, his eyes still slightly bleary, for the clothes he's going to wear. Hank leaves his son to dress himself, trusting he won't fall back asleep since he flicked the light to his room on.

Heading towards the kitchen, both his coffee and dog are ready. He opens the sliding door to let Sumo in, and pours himself a cup in his _"World's Best Dad"_ mug that Cole helped make him for Christmas. Even though he and Ivy are divorced, they decided to stay close for Cole's sake. They didn't even divorce because of some scandal, they just realized they weren't right for each other and didn't want to set an example of an unfulfilling relationship for their kid. 

At 6:45 a.m, Cole shuffles into the kitchen, where a plate of waffles, assembled with butter and syrup, is waiting for him on the table. His eyes light up at the sugar, and Hank knows he shouldn't have let him eat so much this morning, but he hasn't seen the kid in a week. He missed his little munchkin, and he'll be damned if he can't give his son the whole world and more. When Cole starts to wake up from the food, he makes conversation. 

"Daddy, guess what!" Cole shakes in his chair excitedly.

"What's that, bug?" He asks, looking over his mug. 

"We got a new teacher for the rest of the year because Mrs. Kamski had to have her baby," Cole says, before shoving another waffle in his mouth. "His name is Mr. Stern," he giggles at the name. "He's really nice! We thought he was gonna be a meanie."

Hank smiles at his son, ignoring the itch in the back of his mind that he knows that name. He hopes it's not from his work that he remembers it. 

"Oh yeah?" Hank replies, trying to match his son's enthusiasm. "Well, when's the winter open house? I'll have to meet him."

"Mommy said it's Thursday," Cole chews out, with a full mouth of pancake. Hank just smiles and chuckles quietly. 

Cole finishes his waffles just before 7:30, giving Hank and him just enough time to feed and water Sumo, and to make it to the school before 7:40. The school is pretty close to Hank's house, so he doesn't typically worry when they run behind. 

Hank pulls around the morning drop off and kisses his son goodbye. As he watches him leave, a dark head of hair catches Hank's eye. He's never seen that teacher before, so he assumes it's the new sub. The man turns and leans down with his hands on his thighs to greet Cole, eye-level, with a smile. Hank's heart briefly stops. It's Connor. 

That answers why he remembered the name; he checked Connor's ID for his age. His eyes look redder in this light, more amber than the soft, dark brown he remembers from Friday. Hank wonders why Connor didn't tell him Cole was his student. And why was he drinking enough to pass out on a school night? He must've taken Friday off. Except, he was too unconscious to call in, wasn't he? The man told him he smelled nice when Hank was carrying him from his truck to his house; he was way too out of it. And he stayed with Hank for most of the day.

A loud _honk_ snaps Hank out of his thoughts. He pulls out of the school parking lot to drive to the police station, silently trying to work out the mystery of Connor Stern. 

  
  


"Lieutenant Anderson, glad to see you finally made it," Fowler bellows out the door of his office, which loudly across the room in a passive aggressive tone. 

_Anderson_. Connor remembers the name from his little 'incident' on Friday. _Must be a coincidence_ , he thinks. Anderson is a common name; he doubts the same Anderson is the one that's behind him, being reprimanded by his new boss. Neither he or his brother turn around, but the name isn't lost on Niles either. He quirks Connor an eyebrow, and Connor just shrugs in response. _Just a common name._

"Five minutes late, but just in time to get you new partner," Fowler scolds the Lieutenant. "You too, Reed," the man barks, "Don't think I don't see you trying to hide from me back there."

Fowler retreats to his office, facing the brothers, but glaring at the door. Connor hears two sets of footsteps approaching them. Finally, he throws a glance towards the door.

First, a short, brunette man enters. Connor tries not to think about how much he looks like a rat. He doesn't look very happy to be in here. Then, behind him, a bulkier man follows. He's stout, taller than the first man and slightly moreso than Connor himself, and has medium length greying hair. When he meets the man's face, he's already staring agape at Connor. 

"Hank?" Connor sputters, his own mouth falling open. 

Hank thinks he's seeing double. Or triple. He just saw Connor, at the school with his son, but now he's seeing two more Connors, and he has no idea what to think. But when one of them says his name, he knows there's no mistaking those now familiar dark brown eyes. 

The name Connor drops from his mouth catches Fowler's attention. He prompts with, "You know each other?"

"Not real-" Connor starts to answer, but is cut off by Fowler.

"Good enough for me," Fowler says, indifferent. "You two will be partners. Detective Connor Stern will be otherwise addressed as Detective Eights," the man continues pointedly, at Hank. Connor can't take his eyes off of Hank until Niles elbows his waist.

He whips his head around just as Fowler starts again. "Detective Reed, meet your new partner, Detective Niles Stern. He will be addressed as Detective Nines. _Play nice_ ," he finishes aggressively to both men in question, but his threat seems to be targeted more at the rat-like man, who just scoffs in return.

Before Niles can interrogate him in their boss's office, Fowler says, "You're dismissed." Hank, Connor, Reed, and Niles shuffle quickly out of the room, no one wanting to overstay their welcome with the man who seems to be in an unpleasant mood. 

Niles pulls him aside by his shoulder as soon as they leave, stopping Hank and a curious Gavin.

"Is this the same Hank Anderson," he hisses, flicking his eyes unimpressed towards Hank, who just stares, stunned, in return, "that picked you up off the side of the road?"

"Anderson did _what?_ " Reed interjects, with an evil smirk forming on his face. 

Niles is quick to quip with, "None of your business, _Rat_." This shuts down whatever Reed had forming in his head.

"Well, don't make it into something it wasn't!" Connor looks helplessly at Hank, before responding with, "Yes, he's the same Hank Anderson." 

Niles turns his attention suddenly to Hank, who's now just flicking his eyes between Connor and his brother, like he's seeing double. Well, he kind of is. 

"Your intentions with my brother stay strictly professional," Niles seethes, still apparently obtaining the idea that Connor and Hank hooked up. "You are not to touch him-"

Connor tries to interrupt, "Niles, I'm a grown man," but his brother just continues over him.

"-put him in any sort of danger, or hold anything non-work related against him." When Niles finishes, Hank is even more shocked than before, and Connor's anger is rising. 

He grabs his brother's arm and whisper-shouts, "This is not something we should be talking about in the middle of an office _full of people_ on our first day." He gestures around to everyone in the office, now staring at the group, and angrily stunts his brother with, "Go find your desk, _Nines_."

Connor turns back to a dejected Hank and a still-sputtering Reed. He grabs Hank's arm and drags him towards the desk he saw with his name on it. He didn't notice the plaque with Hank's until now, but he knew he was being seated across his partner. He's still simmering by the time he lets go of Hank's arm, depositing him at his desk, before setting his things at his own desk.

"You've got a strong grip, kid," Hank finally strings out. "And two twins?" 

Connor doesn't let himself wonder where Hank saw Silas before ignoring his questions with, "Where's the bathroom?" 

Hank points toward a sign, and Connor is off to go cool himself down out of everyone's eyes. He pushes open the door, and checks to see if it's empty. It is, and he settles at a sink and looks at himself in the mirror. His coughing has started back up again, and he's already been through three paper towels before he even gets the chance to look at himself. He takes a few deep breaths, and grabs another paper towel to wet with cold water. After wringing it out, he dabs it gently against his face and neck, to chill the angry blush that has risen to his cheeks and nape. His cough starts to calm as he stares at his less red-faced reflection.

_Stupid Niles_ , he thinks, _always has to cause a scene and make enemies with everyone_. Connor is the oldest of the three, he should be the one scolding the other two when they get themselves into trouble, not the other way around! He knows Niles means well, but this is way out of proportion. It wasn't his place to say anything.

Offhandedly, he hears the door open to the bathroom. He doesn't even turn around, just closes his eyes and continues breathing. He figures it's Niles coming to apologize, or Hank coming into to check on him. What he doesn't expect is the cocksure rat named Reed stalking up behind him.

"Your brother is a real fire-starter," he says to Connor. 

Connor just stares at himself in the mirror, ignoring Reed's reflection behind him. 

Reed scoffs at the silence. "Look, I don't know who you guys are or what kind of familial drama you have, but this doesn't get out to Fowler." Connor is somewhat stunned by Reed's professionalism, until he says, "I don't need another mark on my record, and you guys probably don't want this kind of strike on your first day." He realizes Reed is just motivated to protect himself. 

"Got it. Now go away," Connor says with no emotion and the straightest face he can muster before another coughing fit racks his lungs. 

Reed jumps back when Connor covers his mouth. "What are you, _sick_?" He asks it with a sneer contributing to his look of disgust. 

Connor wants to say yeah, and to tell him to back off before he spreads it, but he can't. He doesn't want to be sent home on his first day. "No," Connor croaks out after it ceases. 

Reed just squints his eyes skeptically at Connor. Then his eyes falter over Connor's mouth, which only sickens Connor to think about, until the man says, "You've got something on your- _is that blood?_ "

Connor just wipes his face with a paper towel, hoping he catches it. He looks to his elbow, trying to make sure he didn't get blood on his shirt. Luckily, most was caught by the paper towels from earlier. He didn't get the chance to wipe his face before Reed barreled in to rustle Connor with half-threats. 

Connor pushes past Reed, shoulder checking him a little harder than necessary. He pushes back out the door, adjusting his tie just outside of it and returning to his desk. 

Hank glances worriedly at Connor when he walks by, who makes a point to not return his gaze. Connor plops himself in his chair with a huff. 

Hank questions him again. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it," he starts with a low and grumbling whisper that totally doesn't run a shiver up Connor's spine, "but are you okay? I saw Reed go in after you. He didn't corner you, did he? I can go tell him off if you want."

Connor assesses himself before responding. "Just fine, Lieutenant," he deadpans. "Nothing I can't handle. I'm an adult. I don't need my people to fight my battles for me." Hank winces at the thinly veiled aggression. 

Hank considers his approach, and starts again. "Hey, Con," he starts again in that whisper, that Connor's convinced himself he hates, "you've got a little something on your lip. And you definitely evaded my question earlier."

"Yes, alright! They're both my siblings, where did you even see Silas?" He responds in a harsh whisper, fumbling around his desk for nonexistent tissues. Hank's hand reaches over, finding one of Connor's, and presses a handful of Kleenex into his palm. Connor's heart _did not_ skip at the touch of Hank's hand, and he's _definitely not_ blushing because of a crush on a grizzled lieutenant he didn't even know was a lieutenant. 

"He works at the school my son goes to. I thought he was you when I dropped Cole off this morning." 

Connor remembers Hank mentioning he had a son when he helped Connor. Before Connor's thoughts continue, Hank cuts them off.

" _Uh_ ," he clears his throat awkwardly, still speaking low, "I know it's not really the most appropriate since we work together now, but," Connor's heart quickens and his mind races as he tries to predict Hank's next thought, "Call me selfish, I still have a few questions for you." He stops briefly, considering something in his head as Connor's pulse slowly tightens, still waiting for Hank to continue. "That invitation to walk Sumo with me is still open if you're interested in answering." Connor needs to gain better control of his heart. 

He hopes his wide eyes and blush don't give him away so easily. He feels like a teen with a crush on his teacher. "I'll think about it," Connor manages to pitifully let his voice crack. He swallows thickly and attempts to get to work before a commotion across the way ensues.

Connor and Hank both whip their heads over to Reed and Nines. They aren't being necessarily loud, just obviously at odds with each other. Hank and Connor look at each other, trying to gauge if anyone else is seeing this shit, before not-so-nonchalantly listening in.

They missed part of what happened, but Reed obviously said something wrong to Niles, who stormed off, to what seems like Reed's surprise. The wide eyes and slightly opened mouth suggest that Reed didn't expect this outcome. Niles comes back, not even a minute later, his dark nails shining against a white polyethylene cup. The cup in question is filled with ice, almost to the brim, and has no lid.

Niles slams it down against Reed's side of their conjoined desk, and barks, "You want something to drink so bad? _Then wait_." Before he turns around to his desk, he adds, "And shut your mouth while you're at it, you're gonna catch a fly with that breath." Niles spins on his heel, clearly satisfied with his work, and sits back down in his chair.

Connor and Hank look at each other again, astounded at this interaction. Connor catches Reed's blush, before he somewhat self-consciously shoves a piece of gum in his mouth and slides his chair away from Niles's direction. Hank snorts slightly, which causes Connor to chuckle, and they both break out in a light laugh before getting glared at by both Niles and Reed. 

They turn sheepishly towards their computers. Connor doesn't exactly want to let their interaction to end so soon, and scribbles something on a piece of paper, sliding it over to Hank.

" _10 bucks they'll be hate-fucking in two weeks._ " 

Hank looks down, a pink color dusting his own bearded face, with a small chuckle. He scratches a response and pushes the paper back to Connor. 

" _One week, it's a deal. Now get to work, troublemaker."_

Connor grins at Hank before looking to his terminal and figuring out what he needs to do today.

Over the course of the day, Niles and Connor end up making up, but Niles still sends dirty looks to Hank when he thinks his brother isn't paying attention. Gavin's cup of ice melts and, to no one's surprise, he starts to actually drink the melted water. Connor and Hank keep up their banter, sliding notes to each other on occasion or talking to each other during break. Hank respectfully keeps his mouth shut about any of the questions that he mentioned to Connor, which Connor is grateful for. He doesn't exactly want the whole workplace to know what's up in his private life, even if he has a feeling Reed suspects something. 

When everyone gets ready to leave, Hank catches his attention. He shields his hand before pointing to Niles and Reed again. Gavin seems to be trying to hand a slip of paper to Niles, much to his dismay. Niles flips his hair and snatches the paper from Reed's hand, and walks to where Connor and Hank are gathered. Connor tries to suppress his grin at the hair flip; Niles only does that when he's flirting. They act like they weren't just watching that interaction, as Niles flicks another unamused glance at Hank. 

"I'll let you guys finish up with whatever _this_ is," Niles says with immense distaste. "I'll meet you out in the car, Con. Don't be long." He glares one more time at Hank before leaving.

"Is it just me, or does he not like me?" Hank says after Niles leaves earshot.

Connor thinks for a second. "I think he just wants my safety," Connor says, not making eye contact with Hank for the next part. "He kinda thinks, even though I denied it, that we screwed."

"He thinks I took advantage of you? Sheesh, looks like I've got a lot of making up to do," Hank replies, with a slight lilt of humour in his voice. Connor catches his eye questioningly. "I get it though, I did pick you up off the street with no one around. He's got every right to not trust my intentions, even if we didn't do anything"

He hesitates. "You're really understanding, you know that?" Connor shyly continues, "Thank you, Hank."

Hank looks at him, wide eyed. "That's the first time I've ever heard that," he chuckles. "And no problem, kid. You were in danger, and I'm glad I met you." He adds quietly, to get a rise out of Connor, "Even if I did get an accidental ass pick. I'd call that perk if anything." He laughs and winks at Connor. 

Connor's face turns bright red, and Hank wonders if he went too far, but then he feels a good-natured shove to his shoulder and knows that all is forgiven. He wouldn't admit to himself, but he likes to see Connor's blush. Red complements the pale skin and freckles on the younger man very well, in Hank's opinion.

"Niles will never admit his attraction to Reed." Connor stutters, changing the subject. 

"I wonder if they realize how obvious they're being," Hank says thoughtfully. Connor wonders if he's also being obvious. _Probably_. But Hank wouldn't go for him, he's probably straight; he has an ex wife and a son after all. 

Hank notices the silence settling between them, and checks his watch. "Well, I better get going. The sitter won't be happy if I'm later than usual. I bet your brother is getting impatient too," Hank adds. "Oh, I know I've mentioned it a few times already, but really, Cole and I are free all week. If you wanna take a walk to the dog park with him, Sumo, and I, we wouldn't mind."

Hank hopes he doesn't come off as desperate. He wants to assert his son in there, because if he's even slightly attracted to Connor in the way he thinks he is, he feels the need to put Cole first. Even if he knows Connor has better- _younger_ -options.

Connor seems almost bashful when he responds. "Maybe so, Lieutenant. Have a nice night," he finishes with a smile, looking straight into Hank's blue eyes. Connor tries not to stare, but Hank holds his gaze for a second before snapping out of it.

He smiles back with, "You too, Connor," pushing past his lips. He leaves the precinct and, shortly after, Connor follows.

"What took you so damn long? Were you guys making out or something?" Niles snaps when Connor gets into the car. 

"Niles, I don't want to fight. Hank and I haven't been involved, I told you this already," Connor sighs, somewhat disappointed that he has to voice this reality. 

"You guys were basically eye fucking each other all day, yeah right," Niles quips, less heated than before.

"And what should I call what you and Reed had going on? Telepathic love making? At least I kept it in my head," Connor retorts, sticking his tongue out at his brother. He knows it's immature, but he can't help but relish the way he got Niles to be quiet.

On their drive home, Connor works up the courage to mention Hank again. "Just give him a chance, Ni," Connor sighs. "He's probably straight anyway, so it's not like anything will happen between us."

Niles just huffs in the silence and continues to stare out the window, but Connor thinks he feels a slight shift in atmosphere. He hopes it's not wishful thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I reference Gavin Reed as the rat. No, I'm not ashamed of my actions.  
> Maybe, just maybe, it's mental illness innit.
> 
> Anyway, keep an eye out for a new fic called "Barbecue and Honey" ehehehe, but no promises.
> 
> Late Update as of 06/13: I don't know when I'm going to update next, but hopefully soon. I've had to take a somewhat break, but I WILL be coming back to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor's tattoo is where his thirium pump would be. I thought it'd be a cute tribute to his disease and past life as an Android.  
> -  
> I don't know when I'll be updating next, but I do have a plan for this and a few other stories. I'm not gonna abandon this fic like I've done in the past as long as I keep my momentum up :)  
> This will most definitely be one of the longest stories I've written. I'm both excited and nervous, and though I have a plan for the story, I don't quite know what I'm gonna fill it with yet. I hope everyone likes it.


End file.
